barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:XTinkerBellx
My messages from 2010. My messages from 2011. My messages from 2012. Hello FOTM XD Hello Olivia! Congratulations for becoming FOTM in BM fanpop. I read your interview and really love cyn's questions and your answers. I am nervous to ask this to you but I wanted to ask you a thing....Can I become admin? I really want to become, if you could make me I'll be happy. Reply soon please! :D ByeNmdis (talk) 08:33, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hope you don't mind... - Corinne D'Arcy I edited the PS page with a lot of new informations I found on Randomhouse.com. There's the entire first chapter of the Junior Novelization! I read it all and... wrote updates everywhere! ;) Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 22:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep! It's Fine... Okay Olivia, It's fine. I hope I 'll become another time. Thanks for letting me know this. BTW how are you? Nmdis (talk) 09:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi Olivia! I was wondering if we should make infoboxes for Teresa's,Nikki's and Summer's doll pages since Barbie and Ken have infoboxes and Barbie's sister do too. What do you think? VioletManu (talk) 15:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi Olivia! I was wondering if you know how the infoboxes change colors. I noticed that the infoboxes for everymovie have a different color. Does they change the color by theirselves? VioletManu (talk) 13:22, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I see. So you're the only one who can change them? I tried to make some of the ifoboxes and cast boxes with the same color but I couldn't find the color codes of the info boxes. VioletManu (talk) 14:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Your profile pic... - Corinne D'Arcy OMK, where did you find that Alexa picture? I love it! Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 13:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) What happened? - Corinne D'Arcy Since it appears I know nothing about what happened on Fanpop, can you send me a message so I can understand? You know, I'd really like to do something for you, to cheer you up. Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 14:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there,may I become admin?? If I can't,I completely understand. LUV 14:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Haha,I am just kidding! Don't be too serious.Besides,who needs me..BTW,nice to meet you!!!! More informations, many more about The Pink Shoes! - Corinne D'Arcy I just completed the characters list and added some things here and there... hope it's okay. I got the Junior Novelization just today, that's why ;) Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 20:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) That's fine with me - Corinne D'Arcy I'm leaving the real spoilers in an article I posted on the Barbie Movies spot on Fanpop. Here I just added the missing characters and the fact that Madame Katerina is Madame Natasha's sister. Only these things. ;) Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 21:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) For Admin-please read 03:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) hi xtinkerbellx its PrincesAnnika can you help me with somethingPrincessAnnika (talk) 11:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC)jess Hello! Hi Olivia! How are you doing? Did you saw this http://www.wikia.com/Alliance. I can't access it cause I am not the admin but you can. Will you help our wiki to get promoted? Love Iti Nmdis (talk) 05:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Hi olivia! I am fine and you? Nmdis (talk) 13:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ops! Oh sorry Olivia! I didn't knew that your b'day was on 29 Jan. I hope you'll forgive me. So I am saying it late now Happy Birthday to you dear. Do anyone wished you on fanpop yet? Nmdis (talk) 11:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I got your message.I will try to repair my fault suppress categories.I want to make infobox all the characters,but Manu962 delete my edits.Do you think it is a good idea to put a infobox for all characters? -'Moi532' Hello! Hi XTinkerbellx, I've got a thing to say. Your Barbie Movies Wikia really lacks usable things like redirects and article names that don't use only All Capital Letters In Titles. Know how do I reach Barbie in The Pink Shoes page? By searching Pink Shoes, and then, clicking on movie's title. Why don't you create multiple redirects for every movie? Barbie in the: 12 Dancing Princesses, Barbie: 12 Dancing Princesses, 12 Dancing princesses, etc. Thanks in advance, Samantha. 16:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: I absolutely like this idea. I've been waiting for it since 2006. Keep it up! Samantha. 16:01, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh Really? Olivia I am so sorry nobody remembers your b'day including me :( I hope you forgot that thing and do you know what there is a new 2nd trailer of PS papanoel posted the link in BMs fanpop. Just see it :P It's amazing a bit same thiough. Nmdis (talk) 05:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I know the time of 3 episodes of Barbie Life in the Dreamehouse: Catty On the Catwalk - 3:35 Help Wanted - 3:35 Spooky Sleepover - 3:31 As I can not edit the page List of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Episodes,I tell you so that you can do it. '-Moi532 ' Oh sure! I want to know spoilers too...hey do you know we (From we I mean all of you BMs member) found a new information e.t there is a new barbie movie of short movie that is Barbie in Pink Boots and Ponytail.Nmdis (talk) 08:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Olivia! I just wanted to ask you if you're sure that Barbie&Her Sisters in a pony tale is a full lenght movie. I know that "A Campingn We will go" didn't have dolls and books but if Mariposa's sequel is going to be in fall too then will they release in the same time? VioletManu (talk) 18:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh..so it is a movie but from where you got this information Olivia? I was just wondering..you bring surprises with you everytime xD Can you tell me?Nmdis (talk) 13:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Olivia! I'm Keisha and I just wanted to ask if when did you start watching Barbie? Keishamigz034 (talk) 13:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh I am exited can you tell me the date when will you make it cause I am very busy due to my school stuffs and therefore sometime forgets to visit here if you can tell me the date I will be present here. And do you know when we will be able to see PS as I am too exited I know that you might not know the date but you are a google of Barbie for me LOL just kidding...if you know then please tell me too.Nmdis (talk) 15:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Pink Shoes pages - Corinne D'Arcy Is it okay if I edited a lot of them? Tell me what you think of my edits after you see them. I also edited the template for the movie. Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 13:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks..hey Olivia do you know when we will able to see it online?Nmdis (talk) 14:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I think in Barbie in the pink shoes,Ken has a lot of role. Moi532 (talk) 20:26, February 11, 2013 (UTC) It's fine Olivia..I hope we will able to see it soon.Nmdis (talk) 14:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes I can not wait! Moi532 (talk) 19:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) each time there is a new episode of Barbie: Life in the Dreamehouse,we can know the time for another episode.We see it on the official website.Every Wednesday I know all the new Information covering épisode.Donc I can already covering the new episode page. -"A Smidge of Midge" - 3:45 Moi532 (talk) 12:21, February 14, 2013 (UTC) HELLO! THANK YOU! :) I have 1 question ^^ Why don't use my video on Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess page ? Infoboxes Hi Olivia! I wanted to ask you if you think it is needed to make an infobox for Dillon. I actually made one and added there the "Hair color","Eye" Color", "Occupation","Voice" and a "Quote". If you think it isn't needed that I'll remove it. I'd want to ask the same about Madame Natasha and Madame Katarina and also Siegfried. VioletManu (talk) 21:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I love the movie too. And I think we got enought information about Dillon. Even Kristyn doesn't have more information than him for the infobox :p. As for Madame Katerina and Natasha we know what they work too. And we also know the relatives of Prince Siegfried. VioletManu (talk) 21:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Edit question A couple days ago I revised the Barbie Fairytopia movie page (before I signed up), changing Prince "Kai"'s name to Nalu, since that's the character's real name (he even calls himself Nalu in the movie). Why was it undone? SaeryenKatten (talk) 04:05, February 18, 2013 (UTC)SaeryenKatten Hi Thanks for helping me out with edits. By the way, that's an awesome Alexa picture! SaeryenKatten (talk) 17:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC)SaeryenKatten Please! Hi, Olivia! This is so cool that you are 17 years old and still love BMs! I'm 16 years too and I love very much BMs! I'm biggest fan ever of Barbie movies! I want to register there but I'm don't know how to do it ( I'm do not know English well )! And also I have very lot lessons every day! But in the summer I wanna try to register there. I want to ask you something: Why you delete category of olders? I think that it is necessary as "kids", "pets", "parents, ect. Some Barbie fans want to know who is older ( woman, man ) in Barbie movie. So, please very much, do not delete this again! And also please edit this category for this persons who are "olders" because I can not. And THANKS you very, very much for attention! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks Olivia very much! I'm from Georgia country and this is why I had this mistake "olders". Can you put "elders" in this category? I just don't know how to do it. And also about register, I'll try to do it! I want to register very much! My name is Elena Kutateladze and if you will see that someone in this wiki is with this name, this will be I! Suggestion Hello, Olivia! I have a suggestion for BMW logo. I made one. What do you think about it? Coud it be a logo for this wikia, or we need something another? Lena t (talk) 21:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Lena_tLena t (talk) 21:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Life in the Dreamehouse New Time New Time! Occupational Hazards - 3:41 As the movies,is it necessary for episodes of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse add on pages concernantes the episodes title in other languages New Time! Oh How Campy,Too - 3:29 Let's Make a Doll - 3:59 Moi532 (talk) 13:14, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Thank you for give me size of logo. I think I could try again. May I? Here it is some correction and size is for logo, as you said Lena t (talk) 20:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Lena_tLena t (talk) 20:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorries! I posted wrong picture. I made first in better quality and then put it on this size. 08:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC)Lena t (talk) Hi Olivia! I'm trying to delete some unnecessary categories such as "Cats", "horses" ,"Dogs" etc. I also tried to delete the categories of "Kids" and "Olders". I don't think they're necessary either. So I wanted to ask you if you could help me in that. As you can see I'm the 2nd in the editors list now. I didn't really want to be the second by just editing some categories. Maybe it's not bad at all but I kinda feel guilty for being the 2nd place that easy. Also I noticed that Break has the categories "Fathers" and "Parents". We know he's Rip's father but I don't think he belongs in those categories. I thought of making a category about "grandparents" the only grandparents are he and Clara's grandfather. So I thought it would be better to ask you first VioletManu (talk) 12:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I know the story of Barbie in the pink shoes.But I'm afraid that Manu962 cancel my changes and I've done work for nothing Moi532 (talk) 16:48, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Olivia! Hi, Olivia! This is me, Elena! I'm still can not register there, because I haven't Email ( I am not very understand computer ). But I'm promise that I'll register there! I just want to ask you not to delete category "Elders". I think that this is really necessary, because some of fans may to want to know who are Elder persons in the movies. But if you think that this isn't necessary any way, I'll gonna understand you! A Wikia contributor ( talk ) 20:20, February 22, 2013 Oppps! Sorries Olivia! The message was meant for you but I don't know why I wrote Ceci's name instead of yours. Yes, I think you're right. It isn't really necessary to add "fathers" and "Mothers" categories. I guess break can stay as a "parent". After all he's even like a father to Merliah. Also I saw you added " Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends" category to the Ilios antidote page. Was it a mistake or what? I didn't edit it yet. VioletManu (talk) 20:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) THANKS!!!!! Thanks Olivia! I'll gonna view this website and I'm hope this really will help me! During two years I'm want to register there, but I wasn't understood haw to do it. And now I have hope that I will register! And if this website will not help me, I gonna ask this for my cousin ( who isn't there now ), who will help me to create Email! THANKS YOU VERY MUCH!!!! Have good time Olivia! My cousin will come after three days and I'll ask him to help me! I'm hope that he'll help me! Like or Not I wanted to ask you if you like Disney Fairies?Because I saw your profile on Disney Fairies Wiki (by SilMist,I do not know the exact name).'''I thought you can join the wiki that I created to Disney Fairies (which you will find as '''Wiki La fée Clochette) Moi532 (talk) 19:03, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I am like you I do not know much about english just enough to talk with users.If you notice I created 3 english articles which 2/3 are as videos.The third contains the rules.That's why I asked you if you know things because I need help to create articles in english Moi532 (talk) 19:36, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Leave a message on my talk page when you have your account and I will give clearer information Moi532 (talk) 19:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Okay I will take care of it from next time....Nmdis (talk) 06:58, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I have some questions Hello, XTinkerBellx, I have some question for you. This is about Hilarion and Alberth. You said that Hilarion was shocked because he thought that she is younger than she actually is. And Alberth said that "better is late, than never". But Kristyn said that she is "ONLY seventeen" and this mean that she mean that marring is early for her. So, I don't understand, what they all mean, that this is late for her or this is early for her? Please answer for me! :D ok, but ok, but i just don't understand, what was they mean. that this is late for kristyn marring or that this is early for her? kristyn said that she is ONLY seventeen, but alberth said that better is LATE than never. if you'll have time, please say for me, what were they all mean. My name is Liza and I'll register there as soon as i can. Thanks! Oh, thanks XTinkerBellx! You explain this perfect! Now I'm understand! I think that teenagers must NOT marring, untill they will not be women too! This is too bad if girl who is younger than 24 will marring! I think that Kristyn is right that she want not to marring, because she is too young. Her life will be more interesting if she will Not marring, untill she will not be woman! Thanks you very much! Have good day Olivia! Thanks you and have good day Olivia! I'll really try to register there, when I'll have a free time! :D Movie categories Hi again Olivia! I want to ask you about those "modern movies" and "Classic movies" categories. Is the "calssic movie" a category for the movies that are in the classic collection (including MT,FF, and FS too) or just for the movies who are really classic. Also Do you think MT, MT2 and PS can be counted as classic too? VioletManu (talk) 18:43, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hi Olivia! I saw that you deleted the Fairy Queen from the roles of Teresa and Trevi from the roles of Chelsea. I really want to know why, since they were right. Also I want to ask you about the "Animal sidekick" category. Do you think that it isn't needed? And also about the "Elders" category. Are we going to keep that category? I personally never thought it was needed. Besides, I deleted the "Kids" category long ago. So I'm a bit confused for that. VioletManu (talk) 14:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I guess you'ree right. We should wait and talk to hi/her before we edit. Maybe it's not that bad but that cetegory contained people of many different ages that's why I thought it was unneeded. What about the Fairy Queen and Princess Trevi? Do you think Hannah can be counted as a role of Chelsea? VioletManu (talk) 14:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi again Olivia! Now I want to ask you about "Raquelle Mansion". I didn't want to undo your last edit so I thought of asking you why did you delete the "Quotes", every location of LitD has them. Also the part that tells in which episodes locations in LitD appear are always "Featured in" not "Appearance. So should we change all the LitD locations that are like that? VioletManu (talk) 19:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you're right about the "Featured in". Still I don't know why but I think the quotes are needed. But It doesn't mean I'm right. I also want to ask about the quotes of characters. Do you think it is better to be written in the infoboxes or in the beginning of the page such as Keira's and Tori's page? In the Disney Wikia I saw that they had both of these. I in my opinion think the motto of the movies should be written in the beginning of the page. VioletManu (talk) 19:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Last questions for today I promise. Can't the 12DP Princesses and Prince Luis be considered as sidekicks? BTW Why did you deleted the photos from the pages of the 12DPs? VioletManu (talk) 19:45, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Olivia Hello, Olivia. My name is Patricia and I'm love BMs. So, but I want to ask for you somethings: So, first is what do you think about editing in BM's infoboxes "genres"? So, lets take PP, this is musical, comedy and friendship movie. We can edit this information in PP's infobox! Second thing, which I want to ask you is: Why do you delete my editing in Midge? We know that she was pregnant doll, which was stop to exist, because parents were very angry and didn't like this doll. So, I dont think that Mattel will do wistake like this again. And also, in LITD she was crush on Ryan and was back in teenager. Will you delete my editing again? Thanks, Olivia! Thanks, Olivia! I'm happy that you like my idea! I always wanted to edit "genres" in BM's infoboxes, but I wasn't sure, will you love this or not. Now I'm happy that you love this idea! What about "Midge", I'm understand why did you delete my editing there. You're right, I wrote this with bad grammar. This is because I'm from Russia and I'm dont know english yet. Have good day Olivia! YOU'RE GOOD EDITOR THERE! OK! :) Ok, I'll try to register there! I never had register before, but I'm hope that this is easily. My older sister will help me! Thanks for you Olivia! Pictures Hello, Olivia. I wanted to ask one thing. Today I wanted to upload picture to Delphine from Mermaidia but it said that I can't upload pictures. Did you blocked it or it is something wrong with my account or computer. Lena t (talk) 06:03, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for anawer it is all okay now. It seems that it was problem with my IPad. Sorries. Lena t (talk) 21:33, March 13, 2013 (UTC) IslaBlair & Elsker IslaBlair and Elsker are 2 user who speak Norwegian. So when we speak their English they do not understand. When I talk to lucas in his Norwegian interaisse do not like Tori - Keira and DOBMALIN. So I think it essary to nothing and that the best solution is to block. -- Moi532 (talk) 19:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Should find a picture of Midge where the background is transparant. I tried with my application to customize the images but I'm not happened. Sorry to have added the image I customize cut myself because I not received the message :p Moi532 (talk) 17:21, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Olivia! I want to ask you something! Hi, Olivia! I want to ask for you something. For first, I want to say that category "Kids" and "Elders" are AWESOME! Good job guys! So, I think that Barbie's characters must be in category "Kids", because 16 - 17 years old teenagers really are kids yet. But this is only my opinion. Not anyone think like me! But, also, this is impossible that Barbie's character must be in "Elders" category. So, where must be Barbie's characters? I have one idea about this: "Teenagers" or "Teens". There will be characters who are around 13 - 19 years old! I think that this is great idea for Barbie's characters and Barbie's character's friends! How do you think? If you'll love it, please create this category! Because I can not do it! I can't do it, because I'm NOT register there! I've try to create category "Teenagers" or "Teens", but I could not do it! I will NOT register YET, because I'm 12 years old. But after two months (When I'll become 13 years old), I'll register there! So, please create this category and do not miss to edit all "Teen" characters! :D --- A wikia contributor ( Joy), 2013 year Oh, thanks, thanks, thanks!!!! THANKS OLIVIA! Thanks you very much! I'm so happy that you'll try to create category "Teenagers" or "Teens"! I just meant that person can be kid untill she/he will not be older than 24 years old, but I'm not angry if someone think that I'm NOT right. So, I'm hope that you'll create category "Teenagers" or "Teens" soon! Thanks for you dear! Have a very good day!!!!!!!!!!!! :)))))))))))) -- A wikia contributor (Joy), 2013 year